


One Piece One Shots

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, One Shot Collection, Other, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: Just some one-shots from my blog. The explicit ones are marked. I'm only moving them here since Tumblr is dying. It sucks but maybe someone might see these now.





	1. Ace, Marco, and Luffy with a Reader that shields them in battle

Ace

 

He could have sworn that you had just had taken a lethal blow. This Vice Admiral had been giving him a lot of trouble whoever he was, but when you jumped out in front of him to start monologuing about how you were going to protect him and carry his burden, Ace wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe you had your head bonked before this, but you sure shouldn’t be laughing.

“Hey, [Y/N]! What’s so funny?”

You couldn’t respond because of how much you were laughing. The Vice Admiral was stunned and ran away scared. It was then Ace noticed that you were totally fine.

“Oh… so I guess you did awaken your armament Haki, huh? You know I’d prefer that you don’t scare me like that again, but maybe you can protect me better with your new abilities.”

“Yeah! Wait… Are you trying to say that I do a bad job of protecting you already? If I didn’t do such a great job, you’d be dead right now.”

Ace just grinned.

 

Marco

 

You always caused trouble for him, but damn he wouldn’t have it any other way. Marco tried his best not to break down right there as he held your broken body. Of course, you would say some nonsense about carrying his burden. You had to. That’s just who you were. You wanted to protect him, but wasn’t he the one who was supposed to protect you? It was amazing you willingly took the full force blow from a Yonko commander, but that attack wasn’t meant for you. With Blackbeard’s overwhelming forces, the remnants of the Whitebeard pirates had been struggling for a while now. Marco had been careful to take on brunt of the attacks, but he knew that he would have been killed if he took the attack. It should have been him. He was the one who rallied the crew. He was supposed to succeed or die here. However, he knew that you wouldn’t have wanted him to fall here. Not when you had given him a second chance. It just hurt knowing that he’d have to bury you just to have that chance.

 

Luffy

 

He was careless. He promised that after Marineford that he wouldn’t let any more of his friends get hurt. Luffy knew he couldn’t handle a loss like Ace again so when he saw you jump out in front of Katakuri’s block mochi, Luffy freaked out. He was supposed to be the one who was reckless. He was the one who would jump out in front of you to take an attack like that. Not you. Being who he is, Katakuri stopped his assault as a courtesy to Luffy. The mochi man had his own problems with Flampe began snickering about how weak the two of you were.

Luffy was exhausted from the fight, but Flampe’s needle in his side didn’t hurt half as bad as seeing you barely breathing. You were already hurt from fighting Cracker and all Tea Party’s main event so he knew this couldn’t be good.

“Why [Y/N]? You were supposed to stay on the ship. Why did you come back?”

“I had to.”

“I’m your captain and I gave you orders to stay on my ship. You’re already injured enough.”

“So? It’s not my job to protect you, Captain. It’s not my job as your s/o to keep you safe. I’m here because I want to be here! I’m here because I know that being here is where I belong! No matter what I will be by your side every single time, and fuck, if you think I’m going to let you die, you’re dead wrong. Your burden is mine. And I’m willing to bear it all myself if I have to!”

He was shocked that you had felt so strongly about this, but he really didn’t have the strength to fight Katakuri and argue with you.

“Can you hold on till I’m done with him? We can argue about this later.”

“Yeah I guess. But we definitely aren’t done yet.”

Your breathing is slow but steady. It took everything out of you just to prove your convictions to him. However, you were happy to know that you were able to help Luffy out. Each shallow breath hurt, but you knew you were going to make it. You had to for his sake.


	2. Kid x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol Mention

You were frustrated. No you were pissed. Your ex-boyfriend had just insulted you in front of basically everyone you ever knew at the town meeting. You were trying to defend some the poorer folk in the area, but he just wanted to hurt your reputation to make it difficult for you to help them. Nothing was helping to calm your nerves not even the alcohol you drank. When you were sober again, you were only pissed with a headache now. You couldn’t help but just scream right in the middle of the bar you had found yourself in. While you weren’t sure where you were, but knew you were starving so you ordered some food. 

Kid, who happened to have watched your little outburst, was very amused. He didn’t really care about what was bothering you, but he knew it would at least make a good story. As expected, he very much enjoyed your story. When you complained about not being able to get your mind off of it, Kid knew just what he could suggest. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole. How about that?”

“Sounds like its worth a shot,” you said with a smirk.

At the very least, you could keep yourself occupied for a little while.


	3. Kid x Reader (Yandere)

Kid knew exactly where you would be tonight. Killer had been ordered to follow you for a while so that when Kid was ready he could find you. You worked at Kid’s favorite bar, and he loved speaking with you. He often returned to the island just to see you. However, you never seemed to understand his advances and that angered him to no end. Therefore, in his mind, this was the only way to properly tell you how he felt.

You always went to a little stretch of dock to look at the stars after a shift, and as expected, there you were. Mesmerized by the beauty of the sky, you didn’t even hear him approach. Kid just stood there waiting for you to notice him. Eventually, he cleared his throat for you to turn to see him.

“Oh, Kid how are you?”

“I love you.”

You can’t help, but be surprised that he would confess so suddenly and without any prompting. Since you didn’t respond he repeated himself over and over. You eventually are able to tell him how you feel.

“I love you too,” you say with a small smile on your face.

Immediately, he grabs your face to kiss you. He is a bit rougher than you’d like, but you enjoyed yourself. You ask him to join you in watching the sky, but he had no interest in the stars only you. In fact, he never even looked away from you. 

“I love you, Y/N. Can’t you see?”

“Yes I’ve heard you say it many times now, but can you stop? ”

“Why the hell would I do that? I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.”


	4. Katakuri x Reader (Explicit)

You had been particularly bratty all day. Anytime Katakuri had asked you to do anything, you had refused. He knew that you enjoyed being defiant and getting punished, but this was just too much. He had been careful not to show his irritation, since that was expected of him, but you took advantage of that by making sure to disobey him in front of as many people as possible.

To keep up with the act when the two of you were finally alone, you decided to strip as slow as possible. You started to undo your shirt’s buttons one by one all the while watching your lover’s unhappy expression. It had been a serious rule that you were supposed to be quick with your undressing. The time you two would have together was precious and he didn’t want to waste a single second on these mind games.

“If you don’t take your clothes off, I’ll take them off for you, “ he warned.

You felt a chill run down your spine from the angry tone he gave you. A small part of you wanted him to try to rip the clothes from your body, but you knew better when he was already this irritated.


	5. Coming Home (Katakuri x Reader)

It had been a week since Katakuri last saw you. There had been some dissent in one of Big Mom’s territories, and all the Sweet Commanders were sent out to take care of it. The whole time he only thought of you. It hurt knowing that he might not get to see you for any length of time, but he also knew that he needed to follow orders to make sure you stayed safe.

When he opened the door, he felt so relieved. There you were standing right there waiting to greet him with a sweet smile on your face and that sexy nightgown he loved so much. Just seeing you made him so happy. The first thing he did was embrace you. He just needed to have you in his arms so he could hold on to you, to feel your warmth, to take in the moment. He broke away only to remove his scarf. He bent down carefully so he could kiss you. Every part of him filled with the purest desire for you.

Careful to not break the skin, he sucked on the nape of your neck. Just the taste of your skin gave him a comfort he wasn’t sure he’d ever know. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve you, but even if he was unworthy of you, you were here. You were his and that is all he needed to give him strength to go on. As long as you were safe, he knew that he could handle any kind of future he saw.


	6. Katakuri, Law, Eustass catching the Reader Cheating on them

Katakuri 

 

You weren’t prepared for Katakuri’s early arrival. You hadn’t even made it out of your clothes, but he wasn’t fooled for a second when you came up with some excuse for your lover’s presence. 

“Are you truly that unhappy?“

You could tell he was hurt despite his face being hid by that scarf he always wore. Perhaps you were unhappy or maybe you weren’t, but still, you never wanted this marriage. You never wanted to be stuck on an island where you never would have gone with a man you barely knew. He didn’t even trust you enough to sleep in the same room with him let alone see his face. Why wouldn’t you take a chance to be with the person you actually love? 

“Of course. You never even kissed me.”

He looked to you and then your lover.

“Run.”

 

Law

 

Trafalgar Law didn’t really know how to feel. He was never the kind of man to open up to other people for fear of betrayal, but he thought you were different. Clearly, he was wrong. He had he doubts that you really cared about him, and seeing you in his bed with another man just disappointed him.

 

“Please Law, its not what you think,” you call as he turns to leave the room. Your hand reaches out to him in hopes that he might turn to see how desperate you were for him to stay.

 

“No it looks like it is.”

He stops in door frame, and shakes his head before turning around to meet your eyes. His expression was cold and blank just as it had been the day you met. 

“Good bye, [Y/N]-ya.”

 

Kid

 

To say Kid was mad would be the understatement of the year. The absolute fury in his eyes was proof enough you had crossed the line. He wasn’t the kind of man to take an offense like this lightly. 

“Are you alright Kid,” you asked when he finished wreaking his office.

He only growled at you. What did you expect him to say? He was totally fine? Kid approached you slowly. The large frown on his face mixed with the smudged lipstick was something that you might have laughed at in another situation, but now you just felt upset and a bit scared.

“Get the fuck off my ship. If I ever see you again I’ll fucking kill you!”


	7. Kid, Law, and Sanji react if the Reader caught them cheating on her/him

Kid

 

You just knew Kid was up to something when he had avoided you all week. He normally would have bothered you if it was the other way around, but you knew better than to bother the man when he was in a foul mood. It took a couple more days for him to finally confront you.

“Look, I know you’re gonna get mad when I say this, but I slept with someone else. I got a bit drunk on the last island during the crew’s celebrations, and I don’t remember anything else but waking up in some stranger’s bed.”

He stared at you hoping to read your expression before you spoke. This wasn’t easy for him to admit, and it wasn’t something he was proud of. However, Killer convinced him this was the best approach when Kid asked his first mate for advice. It hurt knowing that you would know how badly he had messed up, but he trusted his best friend’s judgement. 

“I am mad. How could I not be? I can’t believe that this was why you were avoiding me all week.”

Tears were not something Kid knew how to stop, but he was sure that you didn’t want him to just stand there not saying anything. It took all of his courage to speak.

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Law 

 

He knew that you wouldn’t enjoy watching him make out with the waitress at the bar. He knew that you wouldn’t find it cute that he wanted to make you mad. He even knew that you would ask wasn’t he the one with trust issues. In fact it was for those very reasons that he would end up seeking out the same woman that night just so you could catch him in the act.

Maybe it was a game. Maybe it was just to push you away, but he felt like he had to cheat on you. He had to prove that he wasn’t worth your time. That’s why when you follow them to the hostel, and you scream at him to stop in the lobby, he felt satisfied. Now you can finally leave him and be happy. 

 

Sanji

 

It was a quite late when you came back to the hotel room you and Sanji had been staying in while the rest of the crew resupplied. Your shopping with Nami and Robin had lasted way longer than you originally planned, but you felt pretty proud of yourself for the deals Nami was able to get for you. The moment you opened the door you knew something was wrong. He wasn’t there to greet you like he normally would, but you figured that maybe Sanji was just tired. Turns out you were right. 

 

You just couldn’t believe he really had slept with someone else. You were sure that he was better than that. Somehow you didn’t even realize you screamed, but it was enough to wake Sanji up. It only took him a second, but the intense regret he felt was overwhelming. Being alone for so long he didn’t know how to act any other way, but he knew better than this. Still, he had hurt you. All he could do was apologize over and over as you gathered your belongings. 

 

“Please don’t leave,” he pleaded one last time. 

“Why? You have them now. You don’t need me.”

 

You left as he sat coldly at the edge of the bed. He couldn’t run after you because he knew he had hurt you. What else could he do for now, but cry?


	8. Katakuri x Reader Yandere

You were tired of the way the entire Charlotte Family treated you. The way that they treated a princess such as yourself like utter trash upset you. Your life was nothing less than Hell itself since the day of your marriage to the second eldest son, Katakuri. The constant fear that this giant man could snap you in two without much effort and would do so gladly if he was told to strained your marriage. If given the opportunity, you would betray him without a second thought.

And so, when you had a chance to flee during the Straw Hats’ escape, you did. Despite Katakuri’s instance that you stay at the main castle instead of “helping” the family look for the Straw Hats, you managed to get half way across the island before some homies trapped you. Though you hadn’t directly betrayed the family, you had disobeyed your husband in front of everyone. This did not sit well with him. It was several days before he was well enough to even come back to your shared home thanks to his injuries, but when he did he knew exactly how he was going to punish you. Even the locked bedroom door didn’t stop him. He simply ripped the door off its hinges. 

Katakuri said nothing as he grabbed your leg. It only took a bit of effort to shatter your femur. You burst into tear screaming and crying from the pain. All you wanted for the hurting to go away. He picked you up and sat on the bed holding you close.

“Shhhh. I know it hurts, honey, but that’s what happens when you don’t do what I say. I’d like for you to remember that next time.”


	9. Sabo x Reader who just had been treated very badly bu some people

You took a moment to breathe. One, no, maybe two of your ribs were broken, and you just couldn’t bear the pain. However, you made it back to the current base of operations for the Revolutionary Army.

“Oh [Y/N]! What happened to you?!”

Sabo rushed to your side to let you rest your weight on him. You were a total mess. He knew very well that these wounds weren’t from a fight

“You went back to your home island again, didn’t you,” he asked praying he was wrong.

“I did. I had to. If anyone needs our help its them. I just wanted to see if maybe they changed their minds.”

“From the looks of it you didn’t even fight back. Why? They treated you like garbage, and now they feel like they can just beat you up? I should, you should —” 

“No. You know better than anyone that you can’t fix violence with violence.At least, we shouldn’t fault them for not supporting a criminal.”

You stopped walking because the pain was unbearable, and Sabo just couldn’t take it. His heart hurt. Why didn’t you want to get some revenge? Though he knows quite well that if he was in your situation he wouldn’t want revenge either, but you were in so much pain. He felt so conflicted. How could civilians be so cruel to just one person? Hopefully, he could convince you to just give them up for his sake.

“You’re right, but let’s get you to the Iva. We can talk more about this when you’re better.”


End file.
